1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adhesive tape case, and more particularly to, an automatic drawing and cutting device for an adhesive tape dispenser, in which an adhesive tape may be automatically drawn from an adhesive tape dispenser and cut automatically so that users may use the adhesive tape conveniently.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, adhesive tape dispensers have an opening at one side thereof through which an adhesive tape is detachably mounted. Most of the conventional adhesive tape dispensers have a saw toothed cutting blade which is integrally formed or detachably located at a front end part thereof so that a free end part of the adhesive tape is drawn from the tape dispenser and cut by the saw toothed cutting blade. After cutting, the free end part of the adhesive tape is attached on a shoulder part formed under the saw toothed cutting blade for next use.
Therefore, if users want to use the adhesive tape in the conventional adhesive tape dispenser, they have to detach the adhesive tape attached on the shoulder part of the tape dispenser with a finger, pull it as long as necessary, put it on the saw toothed cutting blade and strain downward so that the adhesive tape can be cut. However, all of this procedure is done manually and inconveniently, and the adhesive strength of the adhesive tape is weakened by fingerprints or dirt, since the users grasp the adhesive tape with a finger while using it.